


W[E]ight of the World

by ang3lsh1



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: The not so run of the mill android AU. Or the lives of Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan in various Nier scenario permutations.Basically the Nier: Automata AU no one wanted.





	W[E]ight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold are from Nier Automata's loading screen in-game.
> 
> Prior knowledge of Nier:Automata is not necessary but knowing the game would definitely let you know what you're in for. 
> 
> All titles are lifted from the game's OST. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos' are most welcome.

**Commencing System Check**

 

**Memory Unit: Green**

 

**Initializing Tactics Log**

 

**Loading Geographic Data**

 

**Vitals: Green**

 

**Remaining MP: 100%**

 

**Black Box Temperature: Normal**

 

**Black Box Internal Pressure: Normal**

 

**Activating FF**

 

**Activating FCS**

 

**Initializing Pod Connection**

 

**Launching DBU Setup**

 

**Activating Inertia Control System**

 

**Activating Environmental Sensors**

 

**Equipment Authentication: Complete**

 

**Equipment Status: Green**

 

**All systems: Green**

 

**Combat Preparations Complete … Initiating startup**

 

Shen Wei blinks a few times before his retinas focus on the sterile grey ceiling of his room on the Bunker before the pod unit rises up to his field of vision and opens up the screen before stating:

 

**All systems function clear and ready for operations.**

 

-Greetings unit 5B, code name Shen Wei, we have fully completed diagnostics. Restoration of the last backup dated yy/mm/dd was successful. Please proceed to the command centre to receive your next mission.-

 

Shen Wei sits up, curling his fingers into a fist, while rotating his arm, no matter how many times he is reuploaded from stasis into a new body, it just feels tired and worn. Dimly he’s aware he shouldn’t be forming any attachment in the first place. He swings his legs over and sure enough, there is no resistance or difficulty in his movement.

 

As he steps outside, the figure who’d been lounging against his door pushes off to match his stride towards Command Central.

 

He tilts his head in the approximation of the other figures presence.

 

‘Your pod unit refused to let me sit in on your diagnostics,’ the figure drawls.

 

Shen Wei remains silent as he tries to access his memory banks but only to come up blank. He is only able to identify the figure beside him as a scanner unit, who proceeds to stop in front of him and pushes his face right up in front of him. Shen Wei blinks but doesn’t take a step back, allowing the YoRHA scanner unit to do his thing.

 

‘The previous backup must have failed, what was the last thing you recall?’ the scanner unit asks.

 

They stride past the pneumatic door into Central command before Shen Wei can answer and by then all his attention is arrested by the sight of the Commander.

 

‘Thanks to your efforts, we have obtain significant information regarding the machine lifeforms currently in the Abandoned Factory space. We have also received new intel from the Resistance Party below and they request aid.’

 

‘Your primary mission is to return below and to assist the Resistance Party with their effort. Your secondary mission is to continue collecting information regarding the machine lifeforms. While this is the secondary mission, it is to be noted that this retains higher priority above all else. Further details will be relegated to both your operators and pod units. Dismissed.’

 

Shen Wei lays his right hand over his heart and bows lightly before turning around to stalk out.

 

Immediately Da Qing, his pod unit transmits to him over the wireless:

 

-You have been assigned the 7S unit to aid with the reconnaissance of the resistance to check if it is viable for our Masters to return. Flight units have been deployed for your use-

 

The scanner unit beside him lets out a long drawn out whistle, Shen Wei looks at him over the corner of his eye. This is the first time he has been assigned a scanner unit but they’re usually not this...casual for lack of better term.

 

The scanner unit crosses his arms behind his head, walking beside Shen Wei commenting, ‘Actual flight units instead of simple data transference, they’re certainly letting loose the big guns this time.’

 

Enclosed in the elevator, Shen Wei turns to face the scanner unit. ‘7S, you have experience with the flight units?’ he asks, head tilted, given that scanner type units are mainly used for recon purposes as such they lack the main physical attributes that the battle units possess.

 

7S crosses his arms before him and leans forward, even though Shen Wei cannot see it, he feels that he is winking at him conspiratorially, ‘What can I say, Shen Wei, I have many talents’. He pushes himself off the wall, crowding in on Shen Wei, ‘Call me Yunlan,’ he says in his ear, ‘We are going to be partners after all.’

 

The hydraulics of the elevator opening breaks the silence and Yunlan turns on his heel, striding out towards the hangar.

 

Shen Wei clenches his fists to stop himself from reaching up to his ear, in the futile act of preserving the warmth of Yunlan’s breath.

 


End file.
